Cyclops
Cyclops (born: Scott Summers) is a mutant with the ability to fire an optic blast from his eyes. Having been one of the first members of the modern group of X-Men, Scott Summers was chosen to succeed his mentor and become the X-Men's field leader. Biography X-Men: Apocalypse In 1983, Scott is in school learning about the incident in Washington D.C. During class, his eyes start to bother him causing him discomfort a fellow student mistakes this a Scott hitting on his girlfriend. Scott then insults the boy and asks the teacher if he could go to the bathroom. The student follows Scott ready to fight him when his powers activate causing him to unleash an optic blast destroying the bathroom. Scott's older brother, Alex Summers returns home upon the request of their parents who tell him about the incident at school. Alex goes to see Scott, who is hiding away in his room, Alex tries to help but Scott says they have nothing in common and is done with school, however Alex convinces him that Xavier can help him control his power. Scott is then brought to the Xavier's School by Alex. At the school, he is forced to wear a blindfold to stop his abilities so he bumps into Jean Grey causing her to drop her books which she stops in the air with telekinesis. He is guided by his brother to meet with Charles Xavier, they along with Hank McCoy go for a walk around the campus, as Charles explains the school. Outside Charles tells Scott to use his abilities unaware of how powerful it is, he blasts apart a tree that Charles's grandfather planted, Scott wonders if this will cause him to be expelled, but Charles is proud and accepts him into the school. Alex and Scott unknowingly share their last moment together when Alex leaves with Charles to see Moira. Alex tells Scott to be good while he's gone, and later in the car Charles, tells him hat Scott reminds him of a young Alex. While at the school Scott befriends students Jean Grey (whom they have a mutual attraction over both having uncontrollable powers), Jubilee, and Kurt Wagner. Hank McCoy makes Scott special ruby Quartz glasses that will block his abilities, for which he is very grateful. Later upon learning Kurt doesn't know American culture, Scott leads the four young mutants to cut class and drive to the mall using Xavier's car keys which Scott stole. At the mall they go shopping for records, Jean and Scott bond over mutual respect for singer Dazzler, and Scott makes a joke to Sansa saying she looks like Boy George. They try drinks at the food court and Kurt experiences a strange sensation which Scott describes as "brain freeze", Kurt takes this to mean that his brain literally froze. Next they go to an arcade, Scott and Jean play together but run out of quarters, luckily Jubilee uses her ability to charge the machine and allow them to play for free. Finally the group see the movie "Return of the Jedi", and Scott and Jubilee enter a debate about what's the best Star Wars movie. When they returned, Cyclops discovers that his brother had been killed when Apocalypse destroyed the X-Mansion. When William Stryker arrives, he and the military take Moira, Charles, Raven, Hank and Peter while Scott, Jean and Kurt hide. They sneak aboard the helicopter carrying the captured mutants and it takes them to Alkali Lake. While on the helicopter Scott mourns Alex and claims he should have been the one to die claiming Alex was going to be the one who did something special with his life. Jean, however, tells him that from reading Alex thoughts that he was the one who thought that Scott was going to do something that would change the world and had faith in his younger brother. Arriving at the facility the three run into Logan (Weapon X) who has already gone through the adamantium process and release him. Logan proceeds to slaughter Stryker's men before escaping, Scott hopes that it'll be the last time they ever see Logan. The three then proceed to rescue Hank, Moira, Raven, and Peter when Scott blasts through the walls of their cage. The groups escape with one of Stryker's jets and don battle suits before heading to Cairo. Arriving, Jean determines that Apocalypse is going to transfer his consciousness into Xavier and claims they must rescue him to stop Apocalypse. While Mystique and Quicksilver go to try and convince Magneto to stop. Cyclops, alongside Beast and Jean, fight off Storm and Psylocke. Nightcrawler manages to save Charles and the group attempts to escape only to be stopped by Archangel and Psylocke who cause the jet to crash. Xavier then enters a psychic battle with Apocalypse, while Cyclops and Beast alongside a reformed Storm and Magneto (who has had a change of heart) battle Apocalypse's physical body. Cyclops uses his full optic blast against Apocalypse but he cannot penetrate his force field. Apocalypse uses his powers to fuse Scott into wall but he is rescued by Beast. Apocalypse's overwhelming power proves to be too much until Jean, now having unlocked the power of the Phoenix, joins the fray and vapourises Apocalypse killing him and ending the threat. Scott and group return home and Jean and Magneto repair the mansion. While standing out on the school lawn Hank approaches Scott with a visor to replace his glasses. He built special technology in it allowing Scott to control the intensity of his beam, Scott is grateful but hopes that the kids won't now call him "Cyclops". Scott alongside Storm, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Beast and Quicksilver make up the new X-Men, wearing new colourful uniforms. Under the watch of Mystique and Professor X. they begin training, fighting sentinels in the Danger Room. ''Many Years Before Logan (film) At some point in history after the battle with Apocalypse, the X-Men and their exploits became idolized and eventually merchandised, becoming famous and part of pop culture, even becoming action figures. The adventures of the X-Men were loosely adapted into a series of comic books called X-Men Comics, which featured Cyclops, Rogue, Storm, and Colossus among others. Wolverine was not a fan of the comics, due to their inaccuracy and lack of consequences. X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Due to Wolverine going back in time to 1973 and preventing certain events that led to the dark future, Cyclops' death at the hands Phoenix is undone and he is returned to life. He is still an X-Man and teacher at the school and he is still in a relationship with Jean Grey in 2023. Relationships Family * Mr. Summers - Father * Mrs. Summers - Mother * Alex Summers/Havok † - Older Brother * Jean Grey/Marvel Girl - Fiancée, Teammate, and Former Classmate Allies * Charles Xavier/Professor X - Mentor, Friend, and Father-Like Figure ** X-Men *** Ororo Munroe/Storm - Teammate, Friend, and Former Enemy *** Logan/Wolverine - Teammate, Friend, Rival, and Rescuee *** Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Teammate, Friend, and Former Classmate *** Jubilation Lee/Jubilee - Teammate, Friend, and Former Classmate *** Hank McCoy/Beast - Mentor, Friend, Teammate, and Rescuee *** Raven Dalkhome/Mystique - Mentor, Friend, Teammate, and Rescuee *** Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Teammate, Friend, and Rescuee *** Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue - Teammate, Friend, and Former Student *** Bobby Drake/Iceman - Teammate, Friend, and Former Student *** Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Teammate, Friend, and Former Student *** Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Teammate, Friend, and Former Student *** Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Student * Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Ally and Former Enemy * Moira MacTaggert - Teammate, Friend, and Rescuee Enemies * William Stryker - Enemy * Apocalypse † - Enemy ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke - Enemy *** Warren Worthington III/Archangel † - Enemy Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Mutants Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Category:Optic Beams Category:Lasers Category:X-Men Members Category:Deceased Characters